Whispers in the dark
by TheSaltyWatermelon
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko are enjoying the last night of their training camp together in Kagmi's room. Both of them are so tired because Riko has pushed them so far during the camp and they actually haven't had any time to even talk to each other. But finally they managed to make some time for themselves, even if it costs their good night's sleep.


The darkness had already fell upon the training camp. The Seirin team members were sleeping in their rooms, dreaming of how they'd win every game this season. Riko had pushed them so far this week. Their every muscle was sore and everywhere was hurting, but still everyone was happy.

That pain wasn't bad. That pain was the price of everything they had done. Soon that pain would evolve and turn in to a raw power.

Guesthouse's halls were empty and silent. Everyone was laying in their beds, snoring, dreaming, sleeping. No one was awake. Except the light and the shadow of the team.

During the last week they haven't been able to even talk to each other much. Their training programs have been so different. They weren't ever in the same places at the same time. And when the night came someone always caught them before they were able to sneak each other's room or they were just simply too tired to move a finger.

But now they had finally some time to focus just on each others. This was their own night.

They laid together in the same bed, close to each other. Kagami had wrapped his strong hands around Tetsuya's slender body as he laid on top of the redhead. It was so safe and warm laying there. Their breath resonated as they stared right into other's eyes. Both of them was clearly tired. But they still managed to stay awake for tonight, for even a few hours.

Gloomy air hid them. Only the fullmoon's rays lightened up the small room. The air conditioner buzzed silently, making some sound of living. Some birds sang outside their sad requiem.

Tetsuya stared right into Kagami's soul with his big, blue eyes. His cheeks were covered with blush as he brought his other hand to play with Kagami's hair. Those strands felt so soft against his slender finger's skin. The light's corners of the mouth turned a bit upwards. A big palm slid up and down on the smaller one's bare back. He could feel some sweat on his skin.

"...You're wet.." he whispered silently, a small grin on his face. "...I like that..." youngster continued, making the other to blush even more. No one had seen him like this, except his own light.

"...If you continue with your stupid jokes, I will go back to my room" the smaller one muttered as he got off from the top of the redhead. He laid on the bed on his other side, face towards Taiga's own. His hands wrapped around the redhead gently. Their intense eyecontact didn't get disconnected even for a second.

"...I love seeing you like that" Kagami kept teasing. You could hear his wide grin in the tone of his voice. It made Tetsuya's heart beat like a crazy.

"...Could you please stop? I'm serious about leaving." the shadow said with an almost straight face. He tired to lean away lightly, but Kagami just pulled him even closer to his hot body.

"I won't let you to" he whispered straight into Tetsuya's ear. His teeth bit the earlobe gently before he pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss on the smaller one's forehead. He was able to feel Kagami's pulse from his lips on his skin. "A shadow can't leave his light. You're mine" he kept breathing slowly, pure sleepiness in his voice.

Kuroko sighed deep as he hid his face by pressing his forehead against Kagami's chest. His eyelids felt so damn heavy he had to close them for a while. But he didn't want to fall asleep. Not yet. He loved being here, next to his light. The thought that they were doing this all secretly, without anyone knowing made the situation even more pleasing, intense, exciting. He had never experienced anything like this before.

"...Your scentences are like straight from some cheap romantic comedy" Kuroko let a silent laughter to escape between his warm, soft lips. He made the other one's smile widen even more.

"Oh shut up"

"But I know that you can actually be romantic if you want it. Deep inside of your heart secretly lives Romeo" he muttered against the bare skin of Kagami's chest.

"Who's the one quoting on cheap romantic comedys here?"

"You can't say you it's not true."

Kagami pressed his nose to Tetsuya's clean, soft hair full of scent of his shampoo. He fill his lungs with it as his eyelids closed. His heart beated way too fast in his chest so he could fall asleep.

Skin against skin, just a thin fabric of their boxers protecting their skin. The hot air of summer night made them sweat, and the warmth of the other didn't make the atmospehere even a bit cooler - vicey versey.

If they just weren't so tired and sore they'd probably touched each other tonight, leading the situation even farther, but they didn't. Neither of them had energy for that kind of things. Both of them enjoyed this anyway. Being close to each other made the both of them realize how lucky they were to have someone like that on their side. The hotness of the night made them melt as one. They were one, mentally. No one could separate them. No one. Nothing.

Where was the light, there was always the shadow.

"Stop saying embarrassing things like that. I'll punish you" Kagami muttered while he brought his hand to his light's side, starting to tickle his skin with his strong fingers. Touch on his sensitive skin made the bluenette laugh silently. He squirmed in the sheets trying to swallow his laughter. Silent giggle got out of his mouth without permission.

"Stop it..! Stop it..!" he commanded laughing, with a wide, tired smile on his lips.

"Beg me" Kagami teased as he opened his eyes to see Tetsuya's face well. His eyes had already got used to dark after those hours he had already spend in his room with his dear Kuroko.

"Oh please..! Please stop...!" he begged, laughing even louder second by second. Kagami's tickling made him lost the control of his body.

Before Kagami managed to say anything, he heard some heavy steps from the other side of his door, in the hallway. Had someone heard them? It made his heart skip a beat.

What if someone found them like this? Laying next to each other, almost naked, like a couple, as a couple? Oh God it'd be ebarrassing, shameful.

Redhead brought his other palm to Kuroko's mouth, forcing him to be quiet. He listened to those weak footsteps as he stared right into Kuroko's blue eyes, speechless, nervous. He could hear his heartbeat.

Neither of them moved. They even hold their breath as the footsteps got closer. Kagami slowly pulled the blanket over their heads, hiding them completely. The air under the sheets became very hot in seconds. They just stared at each other, both of them afraid of the worst. Kagami's palm was still on Kuroko's mouth.

He could hear how the door opened silently.

"Kagami-kun...? You sleeping?" Riko's voice asked silently from the other side of the room.

Kagami didn't answer. He was acting like he was sleeping. But he and Tetsuya knew the truth under the cover.

After a while the door closed again and the pair was finally able to get out of that hot cave. They could feel the fresh air again on their skin.

They were still staring at each other for seconds, completely on shock, before Kagami's lips turned to a small grin. He couldn't help but smile. And so did Kuroko. He smiled behind the palm.

"Damn that was thrilling" he whispered as he finally pulled his hand away, wrapped it again around the slender body. His look reached Tetsuya's smiling lips.

"You and your stupid ideas. You really are Bakagami" the shadow smiled silently, heart beating like a crazy in his chest.

Thy were giggling alone in the dark for hours for the happening before they actually could calm down. Just a thought of what could have happened made the blood turn into adrenaline.

Kuroko finally pressed his head on Kagami's chest to leave it there. The tiredness became unbearable. He needed some sleep.

He felt safe. Whatever would happen, Kagami would save everything with his stupid ideas. Kuroko knew it.


End file.
